Lithium-based battery cells are finding increasing use as a source providing electrical power for drive motors in automobiles and in power-requiring tools and devices for many consumer applications. In many such battery cells, the anode (negative electrode during cell discharge) is formed of lithium, or a lithium compound, or a lithium-intercalating material such as graphite. And the cathode (positive electrode during cell discharge) is formed of a composition that reversibly accepts lithium ions released from the anode during cell discharge. Many combinations of such active anode material compositions, cathode material compositions, and non-aqueous electrolyte compositions, conductive of lithium ions, have been considered for use in lithium-based battery cells.
A battery cell using the combination of a lithium metal anode and sulfur particles (or sulfur-based particles) as a cathode material has the potential of providing a very high gravimetric energy density, Wh/kg or mAh/cm2. However, actually obtaining such properties in a prepared battery cell, and retaining such properties as the cell is repeatedly discharged and recharged, is a challenge.
There remains a need for improvements in the methods and practices by which lithium metal-sulfur-based battery cells are prepared. It is found that the preparation of the sulfur particle-containing cathode continues to require consideration and improvement.